reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding
The wedding of Philip and Elisabeth occurred during Season One in the episode Pilot. The wedding between King Philip II and Elisabeth is to hold an alliance between France and Spain. During the Event At first Mary is at the wedding when she is approached by Colin who is observed by a jealous Lola. When Colin hands Mary a glass of wine she is reminded that she was told by Clarissa not to drink the wine so she puts the cup down. When Mary sees that Lola is disappointed she takes Lola, Kenna, Greer and Aylee to the dance floor where they dance around in a circle. While dancing Mary is observed by both Sebastian and Francis. She shares a glance with Bash when Francis turns around to see his fiancée and brother looking at each other there is a hint of jealousy. When feathers begin to fall from the ceiling Mary has a flashback of her and Francis playing with feathers as children she quickly looks at him and they share a glance. Mary is then quickly joined by her ladies-in-waiting to which Kenna expresses her curiosity about the consummation. She convinced the girls to sneak into a joining room where they could watch Philip II and Elisabeth consummate their marriage. Afterwards, Lola runs off to look for Colin, Kenna finds her way to a secluded stair case where she runs into King Henry, and Mary goes off to talk to Francis. Later that night Colin entered Mary's room in attempt to rape her, and take her virtue which would make her unfit to be the future Queen of France. Trivia *Historically, Phillip and Elisabeth were married by proxy on June 22, 1559 at the Notre Dame Cathedral **Their actual wedding ceremony took place on February 2, 1560 in Guadalajara, Spain. *Historically Phillip was 32 and Elisabeth was only 14 at the time of their wedding. **Phillip was so enchanted by his new Queen, that he soon gave up his mistress. **The happy couple had 5 children of whom 2 daughters lived to adulthood. *Historically, Phillip was deeply in love with Elisabeth and when she died he mourned for almost a year before even considering another bride. *Historically at the time of Elisabeth's death, the pair had been married for 9 years and 4 months. Gallery Reign Princess Elisabeth1.jpg Eli 8.jpg Reign Wedding 4.jpg Eli 9.jpg Normal reign101-1727.jpg|Elisabeth and Philip Dance Eli 11.jpg Eli 12.jpg normal_reign101-1748.jpg|Mary and Colin Talk normal_reign101-1750.jpg|A Jealous Lola watches Mary and Colin normal_reign101-1758.jpg|Colin kissing Mary's hand normal_reign101-1773.jpg|Mary almost drinking the wine normal_reign101-1804.jpg|Mary takes the girls to dance normal_reign101-1809.jpg|Francis watching them going to dance normal_reign101-1822.jpg|Diane and Henry watch the people dancing normal_reign101-1823.jpg|Catherine watches Mary dancing and says "We're overrun by Scots" normal_reign101-1832.jpg|Mary and her ladies-in-waiting dancing Re100d_102r-jpg-3f2418a6-t3.jpg normal_reign101-1837.jpg|Bash watches Mary normal_reign101-1838.jpg|Mary looks back at Bash normal_reign101-1845.jpg|A jealous Francis looks over his brother normal_reign101-1852.jpg|Feathers fall from the ceiling Re100d_156r-jpg-8d4f4e45-t3.jpg normal_reign101-1856.jpg|Mary looks up before the flashback Normal_reign101-1853.jpg normal_reign101-1868.jpg|Francis looks up before the flashback normal_reign101-1870.jpg|Flashback of young Mary normal_reign101-1877.jpg|Mary glances at Francis Normal_reign101-1876.jpg Normal_reign101-1880.jpg normal_reign101-1888.jpg|Francis glances at Mary Reign Wedding 2.jpg Reign Wedding 3.jpg|Phillip and Elisabeth leave to consummate their marriage normal_reign101-1894.jpg|Mary is joined by the ladies-in-waiting normal_reign101-1917.jpg|The girls watch the consummation Normal_reign101-2001.jpg eli 13.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 14.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 15.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 16.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 17.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 18.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 19.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 20.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 21.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 22.jpg|Elisabeth getting ready eli 23.jpg|The Consummation eli 24.jpg|The Consummation eli 25.jpg|The Consummation eli 26.jpg|The Consummation eli 27.jpg|The Consummation eli 28.jpg|The Consummation eli 29.jpg|The Consummation eli 30.jpg|The Consummation eli 31.jpg eli 32.jpg eli 33.jpg eli 34.jpg eli 35.jpg eli 36.jpg eli 37.jpg|Phillip reassuring his bride eli 38.jpg eli 39.jpg eli 40.jpg eli 41.jpg eli 42.jpg eli 43.jpg eli 44.jpg eli 45.jpg eli 46.jpg normal_reign101-1986.jpg|Elisabeth and Philip at the bedding ceremony Normal_reign101-2002.jpg Normal_reign101-2025.jpg normal_reign101-2067.jpg|Kenna rushes off normal_reign101-2135.jpg|Kenna and Henry normal_reign101-2157.jpg|Mary and Francis talk normal_reign101-2299.jpg|Colin attempts to rape Mary Category:Event Category:Season One Category:Season One Event